


Barks and Recreation

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Petshop AU, SanSan Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: written for sansan russian roulette as a fill to this wonderful prompt by @mynameisnoneya1991: Sandor goes to a pet store to buy dog food for Stranger, and the pretty redhead behind the counter is freaking out because a tarantula is loose in the store.





	Barks and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts), [Maroucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroucia/gifts).



1.

“Stranger is getting older.”

_Fuck no!! Not him!_

He wanted to punch something, not the vet with the kind eyes. So much rage that he didn’t hear the rest of what Brienne softly said. Before she left, she managed to pry his clenched fist open, handing him a business-card.

Later he sat in the dark with lethargic Stranger beside him, noticing the paper still clenched in his hand. Turning on the light, he read “Barks and Recreation.”

2\. 

_It was a miracle!_

Stranger was rolling around the floor with the most beautiful woman. He was yapping, and she was calling him a good boy!

And this was even before she set up the small samples of dog-food (dry, wet, raw and combination). She asked Sandor about Stranger’s diet, the timing of their walks, what the feces looked like.

He could barely respond. Sandor bought the bulk dry dog-food on sale - he had no clue the brand. Actually he wouldn’t been able to tell her his own name, but instead of being put off by his reticience, she patiently went over the dog-food, going over the ingredients and making sure that Stranger wasn’t allergic.

“Sometimes a change is good. Let’s see which one makes his tail wag!”

Then she held his hand as Stranger enjoy the mini smorgasbord in front of him, watching for the tell-tale tail wagging.

“Yeah!”

He couldn’t believe that he fist-pumped but that was nothing compared to her cheering and doing the split!

3.

Looking at the rear view mirror, he checked himself out. He pulled off the tie of his ponytail that he just tied and tried to cover his scars with his long locks.

“Fuck!”

He knew that it was ridiculous, that she, the beautiful dog whisperer, would even go out with him. It was because of Stranger that she would even talk to him but he hoped that there was more, that she liked him too. His dog had been nudging him with his nose, so excited about Sansa’s belly rubs and kisses.

He heard a loud crash and a scream.

_Sansa!_

He didn’t remember how he got behind the counter or how he was tightly holding her. She smelled so good and felt perfect just like he imagined, but then he heard Stranger barking from the other side of the counter, awakening him. He put her behind him and angrily looked around for the punk that tried to hurt her. Seeing no one and nothing out of place, he looked down at the floor that was littered with broken pieces of glass and dirt.

_Fuck!_

The tank that carried a tarantula was no longer on the counter.

4.

Screaming, his bright pink uvula undulating, Sandor grabbed Sansa, threw her over his shoulder and vaulted them both over the counter. He hauled ass out of there with Stranger chasing after his favorite humans.

Years later his little bird still teased him that her big brave hound was scared of a teeny tiny spider.

**Author's Note:**

> this version of the fill is slightly different from the one posted on tumblr. i tried to whittle this down to exactly 500 words which i think is really tough as i (a crazed and misguided writer) wrote four scenes/acts! the original version had approx. 689 words!
> 
> i did some research on dog-food which i never used as it made my head hurt. there appears to be little consensus other than grains no bueno for dogs. my main focus were that stranger (dog) was happy and enjoyed his food and that sandor had a happy ending!
> 
> what also was tough was my attempt to fill the prompt which featured prominently a spider (i also did some spider research of what made spiders scary) but not actually show it.


End file.
